6 Years
by kRieZt
Summary: Jet pribadi Oshitari dibajak saat dia terbang dari California ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan Atobe. Setelah 6 tahun terpisah, mereka pun akhirnya dipertemukan. Akankah Oshitari lolos dari pembajakan pesawat tersebut? Bagaimana mereka akan dipertemukan? AU plot. Oshitari/Atobe pairing. banyak OC. warning : death chara, OOC, typos, bla bla bla...don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**6 Years**

Cast : Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, dan beberapa OC karangan saya sendiri

Plot : AU

Genre : Angst, Drama

Rating : K+/T

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : so many OC, typos, OOC, don't like don't read!

* * *

**Los Angeles International Airport, 5.00 pm**

Aktifitas di Bandara Internasional Los Angeles begitu padat hari ini. Dari pagi hari mereka buka hingga sore ini, semua pekerja di bandara tampak sibuk melayani keberangkatan dan kedatangan penumpang. Baik penerbangan domestik maupun internasional, semuanya dilayani di bandara ini.

Oshitari Yuushi sedang duduk di ruang tunggu VIP, menikmati secangkir tiramisu latte hangat dan sepiring pia apel. Langit senja menjadi pemandangan indah dari tempat dia menunggu keberangkatannya. Dia tidak menggunakan pesawat komersil, melainkan sebuah jet pribadi dari perusahaannya. Kesuksesannya memimpin cabang perusahaan otomotif milik ayahnya di California membuat dia bisa menikmati segala macam fasilitas super privat. 6 tahun dia berkarir di sini, entah kenapa dia merindukan negeri tempat dia dibesarkan. Setelah mendapat izin dari ayahnya, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang selama 2 minggu. Pekerjaan tiada akhir membuatnya jenuh dan penat. Sesekali rehat bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

Awalnya dia ingin pergi sendiri. Namun ayahnya mencemaskannya dan menyuruhnya berangkat dengan pengkawalan. 2 orang pengawal pribadinya akan ikut terbang bersamanya ke Jepang. Mereka dijadwalkan terbang pada pukul 5 sore, dengan harapan bisa tiba di Jepang kira-kira sore atau malam hari.

"Tuan Muda Oshitari, saya mendapat kabar dari Kapten Gerard kalau pesawat Anda sudah siap," kata pengawal pribadinya yang bernama James.

Setelah melihat jam tangannya, Oshitari pun meneguk habis minumannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kita ke hangar sekarang," katanya kemudian sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu VIP.

Terus terang, dia baru 2 kali ini naik jet pribadi untuk penerbangan jauh. Pertama dia pergi bersama ayahnya melakukan kunjungan kerja ke Jerman demi melihat salah satu pabrik mobilnya di sana. Kapten Gerard adalah pilot pribadi keluarganya. Beberapa kali ayahnya bepergian ke luar negeri, pria kelahiran Glasgow inilah yang mendampinginya.

Tiba di hangar, dia langsung disambut oleh Kapten Gerard dan kopilotnya, Lucas. "Selamat sore, Tuan Muda," sapa pria bermata hijau itu kepadanya. "Sudah siap untuk perjalanan selama 8 jam ke depan?"

"Ya, aku sudah siap," jawab Oshitari sambil tersenyum. "Aku perlu mengabari orang yang akan menjemputku di Bandara Narita. Beri aku waktu kira-kira 10 menit untuk menghubunginya, Kapten Gerard."

-000-

**Atobe Co. Hospital, Tokyo, 7.30 AM**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih berhenti di teras rumah sakit. Keluar dari sana seorang laki-laki berambut kelabu mengenakan jas dokter dan kacamata tanpa bingkainya. "Selamat pagi, Atobe-sensei," sapa seorang petugas keamanan dan 2 orang pegawai rumah sakit kepadanya. Laki-laki itu memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada salah seorang pegawai dan menyuruhnya memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia sedikit terburu-buru untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi, tetapi ada hal yang ingin dia kerjakan pagi ini sebelum memulai prakteknya sebagai seorang asisten psikiater.

"Selamat pagi, Atobe-sensei. Anda ingin teh atau kopi untuk pagi ini?" tanya seorang perawat perempuan di ruang kerjanya.

"Nanti saja, Yumiko. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu dulu," balas Atobe Keigo yang langsung menyalakan komputer di meja kerjanya. Perawat bernama Yumiko tadi pun memohon diri keluar dari ruangannya.

Sebelum dia berangkat bekerja tadi pagi, dia mendapat pesan singkat dari Oshitari Yuushi yang menyuruhnya untuk terhubung via Skype. Dia bilang akan ada kejutan, dia ingin bicara secara langsung tatap muka. Tidak via SMS atau layanan pesan singkat lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu, Yuushi," ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan potongan buah apel, Atobe menunggu Oshitari mengaktifkan Skype-nya. Dia sungguh tidak bersabar ingin berbicara banyak dengannya. Oshitari tinggal di California karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Meski terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu, mereka hampir tidak lupa untuk berkomunikasi. Cara apa pun mereka lakukan agar tetap bisa terhubung.

_Ding…_

Pada layar komputernya muncul pop-up webcam yang terhubung dengan Oshitari. Laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kepada Atobe. Dia menyapanya, "Selamat pagi, Atobe Keigo-sensei. Maaf membuatmu berangkat terburu-buru pagi ini."

"Jangan buatku menunggu lebih lama, Yuushi. Ada hal apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Atobe bersemangat.

"Sore ini aku terbang ke Jepang."

Atobe terkejut dan nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya, "Hah?! Kau serius, Yuushi? Kau sudah di bandara sekarang? Atau malah sudah di pesawat?"

Oshitari tertawa melihat Atobe terkejut. Dia pun melanjutkan, "Aku sudah berada di jet pribadiku dan sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat, Keigo. Pilotku bilang paling tidak aku akan tiba di Narita kira-kira sore hari mengikuti zona waktu di sana."

"Sore ini kau tiba di Narita? Berapa jam perjalananmu?"

"Kurang lebih 8 jam. Ah, pesawatku sudah mulai bergerak ke landasan terbang. Keigo, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti setelah aku sudah mendarat."

"Banyaklah berdoa, Yuushi. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan dan selamat sampai tujuan. Aku akan menunggumu di bandara."

"Aku merindukanmu, Keigo. Sampai nanti…"

-000-

Meski Oshitari sudah terbiasa dengan perjalanan jauh menggunakan pesawat, baik jet pribadi maupun pesawat komersil, dia tetap merasa lelah dan jenuh. Di atas kabin, tidak peduli ini adalah jet pribadi, menyalakan ponsel atau mengakses internet pun tidak diperbolehkan demi keamanan. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya adalah mendengarkan musik, membaca buku, koran, majalah, atau menonton film. 2 orang pramugarinya dengan setia melayani segala kebutuhannya. Selama 3 jam perjalanan, mereka tak hentinya menawarkan makanan dan minuman kepadanya. Namun kali ini, Oshitari tidak ingin makan atau minum. Perutnya terasa penuh, tidak mungkin diisi apa pun lagi.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda, Tuan Muda? Anda terlihat jenuh," kata salah seorang pramugarinya yang bernama Lisa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lisa. Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku butuh sesuatu," jawab Oshitari sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin Anda ingin membaca buku atau majalah? Akan saya ambilkan untuk Anda."

"Boleh saja. Antarkan ke ruang tidur. Terima kasih, Lisa."

Oshitari pergi ke ruang tidur di belakang tempat duduknya. Dia meregangkan semua ototnya sebelum kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur. Pramugari berambut pirang tadi mengantarkan 2 buah buku kepadanya. Tepat saat perempuan itu keluar, pengawal pribadinya yang bernama James datang menghampirinya.

"Apa saya mengganggu istirahat Anda, Tuan Muda?" tanya pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu kepada Oshitari.

"Oh, kau tidak menggangguku. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan badanku. Ada apa, James?" tanya Oshitari kemudian duduk di tempat tidur.

"Saya ingin mengajukan permintaan kepada Anda, Tuan Muda."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan kepadamu?"

Kedua mata biru James menatap wajah tuannya begitu dalam. Dia menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian menjawab, "Saya ingin Anda memerintahkan kepada Kapten Gerard untuk mengubah haluan ke Korea Selatan."

Sempat terdiam sejenak dan masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan James, Oshitari berkata, "Kita akan ke Jepang, James. Aku tidak mungkin memutar haluan ke Korea Selatan."

"Kita akan mendarat di Korea Selatan, Tuan Muda."

"Apa kau perlu pergi ke sana? Jika memang benar, kau boleh ke sana setelah aku mendarat di Jepang-"

"Tidak, Tuan Muda," potong James cepat. "Kita akan mendarat di Korea Selatan sekarang."

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Oshitari turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengajak James duduk di ruang tengah kabin pesawat. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan. "Aku tidak mengerti, James," kata Oshitari. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau memutar haluan ke sana?"

"Jika Anda tidak melakukannya, maka saya akan meledakkan pesawat ini," tegas James.

Belum sempat Oshitari mengatakan apa pun, seorang pengawal pribadinya yang bernama Oscar berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang menghadapi situasi ini. Dia tidak menyangka ada pengkhianat di atas jet pribadinya. Apalagi yang berkhianat adalah orang-orang yang sudah bekerja untuknya selama 6 tahun dia berkarir di California.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu, James?" tanya Oshitari tenang. Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan dagunya.

"Saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan kepada Anda, Tuan Muda," jawab James sedikit ketus. "Jika Anda ingin penjelasan, Anda harus setuju agar pesawat ini mendarat di Korea Selatan."

"Aku atasanmu dan kau tidak berhak memerintahku!" bentak Oshitari. Namun dia kembali terdiam setelah pistol yang diarahkan oleh Oscar kini benar-benar menempel di kepalanya. Pria yang duduk di hadapannya kini beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil headphone yang tersambung ke kokpit. Dia berbicara lewat alat itu kepada Kapten Gerard, "Kapten, berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai di Jepang?"

"Kurang lebih 2 setengah jam lagi, James," jawab pilot berkebangsaan Inggris itu lewat pengeras suara.

Headphone itu diletakkan kembali ke tempatnya. James mendekati Oshitari yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pegangan kursi, mengunci pergerakkan tuannya. Dia menatap lekat kedua mata biru tuannya dan berkata, "Beri perintah kepada pilot Anda, Tuan Muda. Maka saya akan menyuruh Oscar menjauhkan pistol itu dari kepala Anda."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan ini, James," kata Oshitari sedikit geram. "Kau tidak menjelaskan apa pun maka aku tidak akan memutuskan apa pun-"

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan keras melayang tepat ke wajah Oshitari. Laki-laki berambut biru itu menggeram menahan sakit. Kerah bajunya dicengkeram oleh James dan dipaksa untuk menatapnya. Pria itu berkata, "Beri perintah, Tuan Muda. Atau saya ledakkan pesawat ini! Bahan peledak sudah kami siapkan di bagasi pesawat. Tombol pemicunya ada di ponsel saya. Hanya dengan sekali tekan, pesawat ini bisa hancur berkeping-keping."

"Aku tidak takut! Ledakkan saja-"

BUAGH!

Sekali lagi James memukul wajah tuannya dengan keras. Ada darah segat mengalir dari sudut bibir Oshitari. Kacamatanya pun jatuh menjauh darinya. James menyeringai kepadanya dan berkata, "Saya tidak ingin meledakkan pesawat ini, Tuan Muda. Tetapi jika Anda mendesak saya seperti ini, mau tidak mau saya harus meledakkannya. Paling tidak, saya harus mengancam Anda agar mau melakukan apa yang saya inginkan."

"Keh! Kau mau mengancamku sampai harus melompat dari pesawat pun aku tidak akan memberi perintah apa pun kepada pilotku, James. Ada yang lebih berhak memberi perintah, dan itu bukan ayahku."

"Hah? Apa maksud Anda, Tuan Muda?"

Oshitari tertawa, "Kau mau tahu bagaimana keputusanku kan? Jika kau mengizinkan aku terhubung pada orang ini, maka aku akan memutuskan sesuatu untukmu."

"Kita hanya punya waktu 2,5 jam untuk mengubah haluan ke Korea Selatan!"

"Ledakkan pesawat ini jika kau tidak mau mendengarkanku juga, dasar bodoh!"

DUAGH!

Bukan hanya pukulan, kini tendangan pun dilayangkan ke perut Oshitari. Laki-laki berambut biru itu semakin kesakitan di kursinya. Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutnya. James mengambil headphone tadi dan diberikan kepada Oshitari.

"Bicara pada pilot Anda sekarang!" serunya.

Sebelum menjawab, Oshitari sempat meludahkan darah segar yang terkumpul di bawah lidahnya. Dia masih menatap pengawal pribadinya itu dengan geram. Dia lalu mengambil headphone itu dan berbicara dengan pilotnya.

"Kapten Gerard, kau bisa dengar aku?" tanya dia sedikit menahan sakit.

"Ya, saya mendengar Anda dengan jelas, Tuan Muda," jawab pilotnya dari pengeras suara.

"2,5 jam lagi kita akan tiba di Narita, benar?"

"Benar, Tuan Muda. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana persediaan bahan bakar?"

"Semuanya masih cukup. Saya mengisi untuk keperluan 10 jam perjalanan memang. Kita akan mengisi bahan bakar begitu tiba di Narita."

Kepala Oshitari sudah sangat pusing, nyaris tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Namun kini dia dihadapkan pada situasi yang mengancam nyawanya. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Hanya ada 1 orang yang bisa memutuskannya, dan orang itu tidak berada di sini bersamanya.

"Kapten Gerard, sambungkan aku dengan menara komunikasi Bandara Narita…"

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Atobe Keigo akhirnya bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit pukul 4.30 sore menuju Bandara Narita. Jika perhitungannya tepat, Oshitari akan mendarat paling tidak pukul 5 sore. Dia sangat berharap lalu lintas sore ini cukup lancar sehingga dia bisa tiba di sana paling tidak 10 menit lebih awal dari waktu mendarat.

Di tengah perjalanan, dia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dia menekan tombol pada earphonenya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut, "Ya?"

"Selamat sore, Atobe Keigo-sama. Saya Watanabe Shun, Kepala Menara Komunikasi di Bandara Narita," jawab seorang pria di teleponnya.

"Watanabe-san, aku sedang perjalanan ke bandara sekarang."

"Saya harap perjalanan Anda cukup lancar sampai ke bandara, karena ada seseorang yang terhubung dengan menara kami dari pesawat jet pribadi yang terbang dari California. Orang ini ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

"Oh, tanyakan saja apa perlunya karena aku masih di perjalanan."

"Dia bersikeras ingin berbicara langsung dengan Anda, Atobe-sama. Jika Anda bisa lebih cepat tiba di bandara, kami akan mengirim beberapa staff untuk mengantar Anda ke menara komunikasi."

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Saya rasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepanikan atau yang lainnya. Status pesawatnya juga normal."

"Baiklah, secepatnya aku tiba di sana. Terima kasih informasinya, Watanabe-san!"

Sebisa mungkin Atobe tetap tenang saat mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Pikirannya mendadak penuh. Dia sangat berharap tidak ada masalah serius dengan Oshitari dan pesawatnya. Lalu mengapa pula dia bersikeras menghubunginya lewat menara komunikasi? Itu tandanya Oshitari masih berada di perjalanan, masih berada di atas pesawatnya. Watanabe bilang tidak ada tanda-tanda darurat apa pun. Jika memang demikian, mengapa harus menghubunginya lewat menara komunikasi?

Tak lama kemudian Atobe tiba di Bandara Narita. Dia langsung disambut oleh 3 orang staff bandara dan diantar ke menara komunikasi. Menara itu terletak di sebelah barat bandara. Banyak di antara para pekerja di sana yang mengenali Atobe. Mereka tidak segan menyapanya. Atobe sedikit canggung membalas sapaan mereka karena saat ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak tenang.

"Selamat datang di menara komunikasi, Atobe-sama. Saya Watanabe yang tadi menelpon Anda," sapa seorang pria paruh baya kepadanya.

"Apa kalian masih terhubung dengan mereka?" tanya Atobe ikut berjalan masuk ke ruang pemancar.

"Ya, kami masih terhubung dengan mereka. Silakan duduk di sini, Atobe-sama."

Atobe memasang headphone dan siap berkomunikasi dengan siapa pun di jet pribadi itu. Menurut keterangan Watanabe, sejauh ini hanya ada 1 pesawat jet pribadi yang melapor akan mendarat di Narita. Itu artinya, hanya jet pribadi milik Oshitari yang akan datang kemari. Sudah pasti yang akan berkomunikasi dengannya adalah pilot jet pribadi itu, atau mungkin Oshitari sendiri.

"Di sini Gerard, pilot jet pribadi Oshitari," sahut suara seorang pria dari pengeras suara.

Atobe mendekatkan mikrofon di samping kepalanya dan berkata, "Selamat sore, Kapten Gerard. Aku Atobe Keigo. Sambungkan aku dengan Oshitari."

Sempat terjadi keheningan beberapa menit, kemudian suara gemeresak terdengar lagi di pengeras suara. "Keigo, kau di sana?" suara rendah dan dalam itu menggetarkan hati Atobe lewat headphone-nya.

"Yuushi!" seru Atobe sedikit panik.

"Whoa, jangan keras-keras, Keigo. Kau hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah!"

"Mengapa kau menghubungiku lewat menara komunikasi? Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Jarak 2 jam lagi aku akan tiba di Narita. Tetapi aku punya permintaan khusus padamu, Keigo. Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku sekarang."

"Baiklah, Yuushi. Aku mendengarmu dengan jelas di sini."

"Aku memohon izinmu untuk mendarat di Seoul."

Jantung Atobe seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar permintaan Oshitari ini. Dia berkata, "Kau akan mendarat di Narita. Mengapa kau harus ke Seoul?"

"Untuk mengejutkanmu, pesawatku dibajak, Keigo."

Atobe nyaris membuang jauh headphone di kepalanya karena terkejut mendengar kata-kata Oshitari barusan. Pesawatnya dibajak. Pertanyaan berikutnya adalah siapa orang yang berani membajak sebuah jet pribadi? Dia mulai memutar otaknya secepat mungkin. Pilotnya? Pramugarinya? Atau…

"Berapa orang awak pesawatmu, Yuushi?" tanya Atobe mencoba tetap tenang.

"Hanya ada 4 orang awak. Aku pergi bersama 2 pengawal pribadiku. Sialnya, keduanya kini mengkhianatiku," jawab Oshitari.

"Mustahil! Pengawal pribadimu mengkhianatimu? Lalu kau ingin bilang bahwa merekalah yang sekarang ini sedang membajak pesawatmu, begitu?"

"…Kau benar…"

"Sialan!" dikuasai amarahnya, Atobe menggebrak meja. Semua orang di ruangan ini terkejut mendengarnya. Watanabe yang berdiri di dekatnya pun nyaris tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, Keigo," lanjut Oshitari kemudian. "Izinkan aku mendarat di Seoul. Jika aku tidak mendapat izinmu, pesawat ini akan diledakkan oleh mereka."

"Mengapa pula kau harus meminta izin padaku, Yuushi? Kau tidak perlu-"

"Keigo!" bentak Oshitari sampai Atobe nyaris tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di atas meja. Giginya gemeretak menahan marah. Dia mendengar Oshitari berbicara dengan nada tinggi, "Aku tidak akan pernah berkhianat padamu! Aku akan mengikuti semua keputusanmu! Hidup dan matiku ada di tanganmu, Rajaku!"

"Yuushi…" gumam Atobe lirih.

"Atobe-sama," Watanabe kemudian menghampirinya. Satu tangannya diletakkan di atas pundaknya yang gemetar dan dia berkata, "Anda harus memutuskannya. Seperti yang dia bilang, hidup dan matinya berada di tangan Anda."

"Sial, aku sudah tahu itu!" gerutu Atobe. Kepalanya mendadak terasa penuh. Dia ragu sebenarnya. Dia tidak berani memutuskan apa pun. Jika dia menolak permintaan Oshitari untuk mendarat di Seoul, maka dia akan kehilangan Oshitari selamanya karena jet pribadinya akan diledakkan. Namun dia tidak tahu apakah masih bisa bertemu dengan Oshitari lagi jika dia mengizinkannya mendarat di Seoul? Bagaimana jika para pembajak pesawat itu menculiknya dan tidak akan pernah mempertemukan mereka lagi?

"Atobe-sama, keputusan Anda…" kata Watanabe sekali lagi.

Tangan Atobe gemetar memegang mikrofon di sisi kepalanya. Dia menarik nafas dalam dan berkata dengan lantang, "Mendaratlah di Seoul! Mendaratlah dengan selamat! Hiduplah, Oshitari Yuushi! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau harus mati saat mendarat di sana!"

Oshitari tertawa dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Atobe Keigo Ou-sama. Aku berjanji akan hidup untukmu!"

"Ya, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup, Yuushi. Kau dengar kata-kataku kan? Aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mati!"

Percakapan pun berakhir sampai di situ. Atobe masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri. Satu tangannya mengurut-urut keningnya. Segala macam perasaan bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Dia tidak berharap apa pun lagi kecuali bisa bertemu dengan Oshitari. Tidak peduli dia mau mendarat di Jepang, di Seoul, atau di mana pun itu, pokoknya harus bertemu. Dia berdiri menegakkan kepalanya dan berkata kepada Watanabe, "Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mereka tiba di Seoul?"

"Kurang lebih 1 jam 20 menit dari sekarang, Atobe-sama," jawab pria paruh baya itu sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Apalagi mereka menggunakan jet pribadi. Seharusnya bisa lebih cepat. Tergantung bahan bakar yang mereka punya."

"Kau punya ide bagaimana supaya aku bisa tiba di Seoul sebelum mereka?"

Watanabe terkejut mendengar Atobe bertanya demikian padanya. Kedua mata kelabunya menatap wajahnya tajam. Dia mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Maka dia pun langsung menjawab dengan tegas, "Mari ikut saya, Atobe-sama!"

-000-

Jet pribadi Oshitari telah memasuki langit Korea Selatan. Kapten Gerard meminta kepada semua awak pesawat termasuk Oshitari untuk mengencangkan sabuk pengaman karena sebentar lagi mereka akan mendarat. Oshitari melihat James yang duduk di depannya tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. Dia masih belum menjelaskan apa pun mengenai tindakannya ini.

"Sebentar lagi…" gumam pria itu.

"James," panggil Oshitari. "Kau masih berhutang satu penjelasan padaku."

"Oh, rasanya kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Tuan Muda. Beberapa menit lagi kita akan mendarat. Iya kan?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan semuanya dengan singkat. Dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan Muda jika kau sudah mengkhianatiku."

"Saya tidak pernah mengkhianati Anda, Tuan Muda. Saya bahkan ingin seterusnya berada di sisi Anda."

"Jika memang kau masih ingin bekerja untukku, mengapa pula kau melakukan ini?"

"Sepertinya Anda tidak perlu tahu. Ya, lebih baik Anda tidak usah tahu. Percuma saja, Anda juga tidak akan peduli. Atau yah, sedikit saja penjelasan supaya Anda bisa sedikit lebih rileks saat turun di Bandara Incheon nanti."

Meski terikat dengan sabuk pengaman, James tidak kesulitan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Dia berkata, "Saya hendak menghancurkan pabrik bijih besi yang ada di Korea Selatan. Saya harus menghancurkannya supaya perusahaan ayah Anda tidak jadi melanjutkan kerja sama dengan mereka."

"Sayangnya perjanjian kerja sama itu sudah disetujui kedua belah pihak, James," jawab Oshitari.

"Ya, karena itulah perjanjian kerja sama dengan Brightford pun harus dibatalkan! Anda tidak tahu berapa kerugian yang harus kami tanggung, hah?!"

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang apa? Brightford?"

James melempar serangkap lembaran kertas tepat ke pangkuan Oshitari. Dia lalu berkata, "Surat perjanjian dengan Brightford sudah lebih dulu ditandatangani sebelum kemudian Tuan Besar memilih pabrik di Korea Selatan sebagai pemasok bahan baku pabrik perusahaan Anda. Tanpa ada pemberitahuan apa pun!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Kenapa harus kau yang protes?"

"Anda tidak perlu tahu! Saya tidak akan menjelaskan apa pun kepada Anda! Membahasnya saja sudah membuat saya sakit hati! Sebaiknya Anda diam saja dan tidak usah tanya macam-macam!" dikuasai amarahnya, James kemudian mengambil headphone dan berbicara kepada Kapten Gerard. "Gerard! Berapa lama lagi kita akan tiba di Incheon?"

"10 menit lagi, James," jawab Kapten Gerard dari pengeras suara.

James kemudian beralih kepada Oshitari lagi, "Terima kasih, Tuan Muda. Berkat bantuan jet pribadi Anda, saya bisa meloloskan beberapa bahan peledak yang akan saya rakit di Seoul."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku pikir itu hanya ancamanmu saja!" seru Oshitari.

"Oh, mungkin saja, Tuan Muda. Tidak ada pemeriksaan khusus di bandara untuk penumpang jet pribadi, benar?"

"Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua perbuatanmu, James," balas Oshitari geram. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. "Selesai kita mendarat di Seoul, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Akan kugagalkan aksimu di pabrik bijih besi itu!"

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Incheon International Airport, South Korea**

Pesawat jet milik angkatan udara Jepang mulai terbang rendah ketika memasuki langit Korea Selatan. Ikut di dalamnya, Atobe Keigo dan sedikitnya 20 personil tentara bersenjata lengkap. Mereka bertugas untuk mengamankan pendaratan jet pribadi Oshitari di bandara Incheon. Nantinya mereka juga akan dibantu oleh beberapa orang tentara dari Korea Selatan.

15 menit kemudian pesawat jet itu pun mendarat. Didampingi Kapten Yamaguchi dan 2 orang tentara, Atobe turun dari pesawat dan bersiap tidak jauh dari sana. Seorang pria terlihat berlari keluar dari terminal kedatangan. Dia mengenakan seragam petugas bandara lengkap. Dia menghampiri Atobe dan memberi hormat kepadanya. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang, "Selamat datang di Incheon, Atobe-san. Nama saya Lim Geonwoo."

"Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi dari jet pribadi Oshitari?" tanya Atobe.

"Mereka sedang memutar pesawat untuk mendarat. Sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk bandara. Pasukan pengaman sudah kami siapkan. Total semuanya ada 10 orang, termasuk di dalamnya 2 orang penjinak bom. Sesuai dengan permintaan Anda, Atobe-san."

"10 orang sudah cukup. Aku sendiri membawa 20 orang tentara, termasuk 3 orang penjinak bom. Aku tidak tahu bom macam apa yang dibawa oleh mereka. Yuushi bilang, tombol pemicu bom ada di ponsel si pembajak pesawat."

Tak lama mereka berhenti berbicara, pandangan mereka kemudian tertuju pada sebuah pesawat kecil tengah mendarat di landasan terbang. Pesawat itu kemudian berbelok dan mengarah ke hangar tempat Atobe dan para pasukan pengaman tengah bersiap. Komandan pasukan pengaman dari Jepang bernama Matsuda Kenji kemudian berbicara menggunakan pengeras suara kepada orang-orang yang ada di dalam pesawat itu, "Mohon dengarkan baik-baik suara saya. Para awak pesawat, silakan keluar lebih dulu."

Pintu pesawat terbuka dan tangga turun pun dipersiapkan. Yang pertama keluar adalah 2 orang pramugari. Keduanya tampak ketakutan ketika berjalan turun. 2 orang personil tentara dari Jepang langsung mengamankan keduanya ke dalam terminal kedatangan. Disusul kemudian Kapten Gerard dan Kopilot Lucas berjalan keluar dari pesawat dan langsung dibawa ke terminal kedatangan. Komandan Matsuda kemudian melanjutkan, "Keluarkan sandera kalian!"

Namun yang keluar pertama adalah James. Dia menggenggam pistol di tangan kanannya dan berseru kepada komandan itu, "Letakkan semua senjata kalian!"

"Keluarkan sandera kalian!" tegas Komandan Matsuda sekali lagi.

"Jika kalian tidak meletakkan senjata kalian, akan kutembak kepala Tuan Muda Oshitari! Jika kalian ingin dia selamat, letakkan senjata kalian!"

Nampaknya tidak ada pilihan lain. Mendengar ini, Atobe menoleh dan mengangguk kepada Komandan Matsuda untuk menyetujui permintaan James. Semua pasukan pun akhirnya meletakkan senjata mereka di tanah. James kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Oscar untuk membawa Oshitari keluar dari pesawat. Oscar menempelkan pistol ke tengkuknya dan membawanya turun. James pun ikut berjalan di belakang mereka. Ketika sudah sampai di di bawah, Oscar mendorong Oshitari dan menyuruhnya berjalan sendiri. Laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu berjalan sedikit sempoyongan karena harus menahan rasa sakit di wajah dan perutnya.

"Keigo…Keigo…" gumam Oshitari sambil terhuyung. Dia tidak sabar ingin memeluk Atobe, mendekapnya erat dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Yuushi! Menunduk!" tiba-tiba dia mendengar Atobe berseru padanya.

DUAR!

Suara tembakkan terdengar jelas di dekatnya. Dia berlutut, menuruti kata-kata Atobe. Sakit takutnya, dia sampai memejamkan mata. Ketika dia membuka kembali kedua matanya, dia tidak melihat siapa pun di depannya. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia melihat ke belakang.

"Apa yang-" dia sampai harus menahan nafasnya ketika melihat Atobe jatuh telungkup di tanah. Darah segar tampak keluar cukup banyak dari dadanya. Kedua mata Oshitari terbelalak melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. "Tidak…" gumamnya lirih. "Keigo…"

Komandan Matsuda langsung berseru lantang begitu melihat Atobe ambruk di tanah, "Angkat senjata kalian dan tangkap mereka!"

Derap langkah para pasukan pengaman terdengar jelas menghentak tanah ketika mereka harus menyergap James dan Oscar. Sementara Oshitari masih berlutut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. "Keigo…!" serunya kemudian mengangkat tubuh Atobe dan didekapnya erat. "Buka matamu, Keigo! Lihat aku!"

Atobe terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Dia mencoba berkata meski terbata-bata, "Oh…okaeri…Yuushi…"

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi! Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini sekarang!"

Tetapi Atobe sepertinya tidak ingin Oshitari melakukan apa pun. Dia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang pipi Oshitari. Dia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Aku senang…kau baik-baik saja…Yuushi…bukan kau yang ditembak. Tapi aku…"

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sampai harus melakukan ini, Keigo?! Untuk apa aku bertahan hidup jika harus melihatmu seperti ini? Kau bilang aku harus hidup kan? Aku pulang dalam keadaan selamat! Lalu kenapa…?!"

Atobe mencoba tertawa meski rasa sakit dan lelah itu menguasai tubuhnya. Dia berkata, "Ya, aku senang…kau bertahan hidup. Aku sangat senang…Yuushi…"

Oshitari menambah erat dekapannya dan berkata, "Sudahlah, diam! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-katamu lagi! Kita akan keluar dari sini!"

Namun Atobe menggeleng lemah, mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum kepada Oshitari. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku…sungguh merindukanmu…" dan setitik air mata pun keluar dari sudut matanya. "6 tahun lamanya…akhirnya…"

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Keigo. Maka itu, aku mohon…uuukh…"

"Yuushi…maafkan aku. Kau harus melihatku seperti ini…"

"Bodoh, sudahlah! Jangan meminta maaf! Ini salahku, bukan salahmu! Kita pulang ke Jepang, OK? Aku akan menyuruh Kapten Gerard menyiapkan pesawat untuk kita."

Nafas Atobe sudah mulai putus-putus, pandangan matanya sudah mulai kabur. Meski dia sekarat, dia masih bisa merasakan begitu banyak perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Orang yang sangat dirindukannya sekarang ada di depan matanya. Sayangnya, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Udara dingin memenuhi punggung dan tengkuknya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Pulang…ke Jepang…denganmu…" katanya lirih.

"Iya, kita pulang, OK?" balas Oshitari. "Kita pulang sama-sama. Aku janji akan berlibur di Jepang bersamamu, ingat?

"Uhuk…! Uukh…ya…aku sangat senang, Yuushi. Senang sekali…ayo pulang…"

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Atobe yang memucat. Kedua matanya terbuka dan melihat ke langit. Tangannya yang tadi memegang wajah Oshitari kini jatuh terkulai di samping tubuhnya. "Keigo…hey, Keigo!" Oshitari mengguncang pundaknya untuk menyadarkannya. Dia menempelkan telinga di dada Atobe. Detak jantungnya tidak lagi terdengar.

"Tidak mungkin! Demi Tuhan, kembalilah, Keigo! Kembalilah, Raja sialan!" Oshitari membuka mantel panjangnya dan mencoba memompa jantung Atobe beberapa kali. Nafas buatan pun dia lakukan agar Atobe bisa kembali hidup. "Kembalilah!" serunya sekali lagi sambil terus memompa jantungnya. Namun Atobe tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan pergerakan.

Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya…

Tidak ada lagi…

"Keigo! Huaaaaaa~!"

Bersamaan dengan suara teriakan putus asanya, operasi penangkapan 2 pembajak jet pribadi miliknya telah berhasil dilakukan. 2 bom rakitan di bagasi pesawat berhasil dijinakkan dan pelakunya pun berhasil dilumpuhkan. Komandan Matsuda berlari menghampiri Oshitari yang masih mendekap tubuh Atobe.

"Oh tidak…" gumamnya tidak percaya melihat Atobe sudah tidak bergerak. Dia berlutut di dekat Oshitari dan berkata, "Biar para petugas medis yang mengurusnya…"

"Tidak boleh!" bentak Oshitari. Namun Komandan Matsuda tidak menyerah dan bersikeras menyingkirkan Oshitari dari Atobe. Tidak peduli betapa kuatnya Oshitari memberontak, dia memerintahkan petugas medis untuk segera mengangkat tubuh Atobe.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya!" Oshitari masih memberontak.

"Tenangkan diri Anda, Oshitari-san! Atobe-san sudah mati!" balas Komandan Matsuda yang masih memegangi tubuhnya.

Nampaknya Oshitari kehabisan tenaga dan memilih untuk jatuh berlutut sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. Komandan Matsuda tetap berada di sana mendampinginya. Anak buahnya berjalan membawa para tahanan ke terminal bandara untuk selanjutnya diserahkan kepada pihak yang berwajib. Namun ketika mereka melintas di depan Oshitari, James berhenti melangkah memandang Oshitari dingin. Dia menyeringai jahat dan berkata, "Anda layak mendapatkannya, Tuan Muda Oshitari. Sedih rasanya, bukan? Orang yang selama ini mengatur hidup dan mati Anda, lebih dulu mati di depan mata Anda."

Oshitari membalas pandangannya dengan geram dan berkata, "Persetan denganmu, James. Cepatlah mati dan membusuk di neraka!"

"Tanpa Anda menyumpahi pun saya sudah pasti pergi ke neraka. Kita impas, bukan? Anda berhasil menggagalkan niatan saya meledakkan pabrik bijih besi itu. Balasannya adalah Anda kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Enyahlah dari hadapanku, James!"

James tertawa dan melanjutkan, "Paling tidak sebelum saya pergi, izinkan saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Anda. Senang bisa bekerja untuk Anda dan keluarga."

Oshitari baru akan membalas kata-katanya, namun Komandan Matsuda mencegahnya mengatakan apa pun. James kembali berjalan dikawal oleh pasukan pengaman ke terminal kedatangan.

"Oshitari-san, kita pergi ke ruang medis sekarang," bujuk Komandan Matsuda.

Sejenak terdiam, Oshitari kemudian bergumam, "Takkan kumaafkan…"

"Saya akan bantu proses hukumnya nanti. Sekarang, kita pergi ke ruang medis. Kita lihat apakah tenaga medis bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Atobe-san."

"Keigo…dia sudah…"

"Harapan akan selalu ada, Oshitari-san. Ayo kita pergi…"

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war is not over…_

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 4 coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tokyo City Cemetery, 2 days later**

Kerja keras tim medis bandara Incheon tidak membuahkan hasil. Meski peluru yang bersarang di dada kiri Atobe berhasil dikeluarkan, benda berukuran beberapa millimeter itu telah membuat dinding jantungnya bocor dan dia tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Dia sempat koma beberapa jam, dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Atobe Keigo telah meninggal dan jenazahnya langsung dibawa ke Jepang hari itu juga oleh jet pribadi milik Oshitari…

Kedua orangtua Atobe yang saat itu sedang melakukan kunjungan kerja ke Hong Kong langsung bertolak ke Jepang demi melihat jenazah putera mereka. Kesedihan pun meliputi mereka. Kabar ini langsung disampaikan kepada keluarga mereka di Perancis. Jenazah Atobe disemayamkan di kediamannya sehari semalam, sebelum kemudian dimakamkan hari ini.

Tampak hadir di pemakaman, kepala menara komunikasi Bandara Narita, Watanabe Shun dan Bandara Incheon, Lim Geonwoo, Komandan Matsuda, atasan Atobe di rumah sakit yaitu Dr. Jun Reika beserta beberapa staffnya, Kapten Gerard dan Kopilot Lucas, keluarga besar Atobe yang tinggal di Perancis, dan beberapa orang penting lainnya termasuk kolega bisnis ayahnya.

Setelah pendeta pemimpin upacara pemakaman mengucapkan doa penutup, para tamu dipersilakan melakukan penghormatan terakhir. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang meletakkan karangan bunga, ada pula yang hanya sekedar berdoa di pusara. Satu per satu dari mereka pun mulai meninggalkan makam. Orangtua Atobe pun juga sudah selesai melakukan penghormatan dan doa terakhir untuk putera tunggalnya yang sangat mereka sayang.

"Atobe Tou-sama…" sapa Oshitari yang berdiri di belakang ayah Atobe.

"Oh, Oshitari-kun. Kemarilah…" ayah Atobe menyuruhnya mendekat. Pria 57 tahun itu memeluk Oshitari erat, seperti sedang memeluk anaknya sendiri. "Tak habis-habisnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Nak. Jika kau tidak mengabari kami, mungkin kami tidak akan pernah tahu keadaannya."

Oshitari menggeleng dan menjawab, "Saya justru merasa terbebani jika tidak langsung mengatakan kepada Anda berdua. Saya sungguh minta maaf, Tou-sama. Kematiannya akan tetap menjadi tanggung jawab saya."

"Sudahlah, Oshitari-kun," kini giliran ibu Atobe yang menjawab. Dia juga memeluk Oshitari dan berkata, "Kami sudah memaafkanmu. Keigo-kun pun sudah memaafkanmu. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi."

"Anda sungguh murah hati, Atobe Kaa-sama. Saya tidak layak mendapat ampunan dari Anda. Saya sudah bersumpah untuk selalu melindunginya dalam keadaan apa pun. Nampaknya, saya sudah melanggar janji saya."

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal lebih dari yang kau janjikan kepada kami, Nak," kata ayah Atobe. "Kami sungguh berterima kasih padamu telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat dekat dan perhatian padanya."

Oshitari tidak mampu membalas kata-kata ayah Atobe. Dia hanya membungkuk meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ayah Atobe kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku ada permintaan padamu, Nak. Aku harap kau mau melakukannya."

"Saya akan melakukan apa pun untuk Anda, Atobe Tou-sama," jawab Oshitari.

"Pergilah ke apartemen Keigo. Jika memungkinkan, aku ingin kau membawa barang-barangnya kembali ke rumah kami. Tidak perlu semuanya, sebagian dulu juga boleh. Besok mungkin aku akan mengirim seseorang ke sana untuk merapikannya."

"Baik, Tou-sama. Saya akan pergi ke sana sekarang."

Setelah berpamitan, Oshitari langsung pergi ke mobilnya dan bersiap pergi ke apartemen Atobe. Karena dia belum pernah pergi ke sana sebelumnya, ayah Atobe memberikan alamat lengkapnya. Ketika dia hendak masuk ke mobilnya, Kapten Gerard kemudian menghampirinya.

"Anda perlu bantuan saya, Tuan Muda?" tanya pria itu padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Kapten Gerard," balas Oshitari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja jika Anda perlu bantuan."

"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku ke apartemen Keigo. Ini perintah dari orangtuanya. Aku perlu membereskan barang-barangnya di sana."

"Baik, izinkan saya mengemudikan mobil untuk Anda, Tuan Muda."

-000-

30 menit kemudian Oshitari dan Kapten Gerard tiba di apartemen Atobe. Sesuai perintah ayah Atobe, Oshitari harus meminta kuncinya di resepsionis. Ketika hendak naik, Kapten Gerard memilih untuk menunggu di lobi saja. Dia hanya ingin memberikan ruang untuk majikannya menikmati waktu sendiri.

Apartemen Atobe terletak di lantai 10. Ketika hendak masuk, Oshitari sempat terdiam sebentar di depan pintu. Dia menunduk sedih, kembali teringat sosok laki-laki berambut kelabu itu menyapanya saat dia masuk nanti.

"Aku datang, Keigo…" gumamnya lirih ketika dia membuka pintunya.

Selama 6 tahun mereka terpisah karena urusan pekerjaan, baru kali ini Oshitari bisa pulang ke Jepang. Harapan mereka untuk saling bertemu kandas sudah karena peristiwa berdarah di Incheon tempo hari. Selagi Oshitari berjalan melihat-lihat semua ruangan yang ada di sini, pikirannya masih tidak bisa lepas dari rajanya itu. Dia membayangkan Atobe berada di mana pun di ruangan ini, menyapanya atau mengajaknya duduk.

Tidak banyak yang dilihatnya di ruang tengah. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan ruang makan, lalu duduk sebentar di sana. Kemudian dia beranjak dari sana menuju kamar tidur Atobe. Di sinilah dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya. Dia duduk di tempat tidur sambil memandang berkeliling. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada bingkai foto di meja samping tempat tidur. Dia mengambilnya, memperhatikan foto itu dan tersenyum.

"Hey, Keigo. Aku suka tempat ini…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, sebelum kemudian dia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Bingkai foto diangkatnya tinggi sehingga dia harus menengadah untuk melihatnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau kap lampu _standing lamp_ yang kau letakkan di ruang tengah itu tidak begitu bagus. Tapi akhirnya kau beli juga."

Larut dalam perasaan sedihnya, Oshitari melantur sendiri di tempat tidur Atobe sambil memandang bingkai foto itu. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap ke samping. Tangannya yang memegang bingkai foto tadi terjulur ke depan. Dia menarik nafas dalam dan berkata, "Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu di sini, Keigo. Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Ingin rasanya bisa mendekapmu…"

Air mata itu perlahan mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya. Dia masih terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku sudah berada di sini sekarang. Kita mau melakukan apa, Keigo?"

"_Kita akan bepergian, Yuushi. Kau pasti sangat rindu Tokyo, iya kan?"_ tanya Atobe yang saat ini terlihat sedang duduk di tempat tidur di samping Oshitari.

"Kalau begitu, kita perlu pergi ke toko tempat kau membeli standing lamp itu. Ganti dengan yang lain, aku tidak suka kap lampunya," jawab Oshitari sambil tersenyum.

"_Hah? Apa pedulimu dengan kap lampu itu, Yuushi? Aku suka motifnya. Lagipula kau tidak akan melihatnya setiap hari kan? Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana. Oh, aku akan membuat masakan istimewa untukmu, Yuushi! Ore-sama pintar memasak lho!"_

"Oh ya? Kau mau masak apa, Keigo? Pasti rasanya tidak enak. Hehehe…"

"_Tsk! Coba dulu masakanku baru boleh komentar, bodoh!"_ protes Atobe dan ini mengundang tawa dari Oshitari. Tangan mereka bersentuhan, tidak saling genggam. Oshitari kemudian berkata, "Keigo, kau dengar aku kan?"

"_Ya, aku dengar,"_ jawab Atobe.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"_Hah?"_

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu, Keigo."

Atobe tertawa dan berkata, "_Jangan bodoh. Untuk apa kau mengatakan itu, Yuushi?"_

"Supaya kau tetap ingat bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, Rajaku."

"_Seperti biasa, kata-katamu itu selalu manis terdengar di telingaku. Sulit menebak antara jujur atau bohong."_

"Aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong padamu. Kau bisa membedakan mana orang yang jujur dan bohong kan, Keigo?"

"_Tentu saja aku bisa! Aku ini psikolog handal. Kau tidak akan bisa mengelabuhi mataku, Yuushi. Kau bohong sedikit saja, aku bisa langsung mengetahuinya!"_

"Lalu menurutmu, apa aku sedang berbohong sekarang?"

Hening…

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun…

Di kamar tidur itu hanya ada Oshitari, tidak ada orang lain lagi. Bahkan tidak ada Atobe Keigo di sana…

Tidak ada Atobe Keigo di tempat tidur…

"Keigo, aku sungguh mencintaimu…uuukh…kenapa…?" Oshitari sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia sendiri. Dia hanya berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, menggunakan kepalanya untuk membalas kata-katanya sendiri. Tidak ada jawaban dari Atobe, melainkan suara dari dalam kepalanya. Perasaan sedih itu kembali menguasainya. Hatinya sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak. Air mata itu tidak bisa lagi dibendungnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Aku…mencintaimu…Keigo. Kau dengar aku kan? Aku tidak berbohong, benar?"

_All this time spent in vein. Wasted years, wasted gain…_

6 tahun mereka terpisah, dan sekarang mereka akan terpisah selamanya. Suatu saat Oshitari kembali ke negeri ini, dia tidak akan melihat Atobe lagi seutuhnya. Dia akan menemuinya di pemakaman, atau pergi ke kediamannya, sekedar mengulang memori yang tertinggal di sana.

"Tuan Muda, Anda di mana?" lamunan Oshitari kemudian buyar ketika Kapten Gerard masuk ke apartemen Atobe. Sontak Oshitari bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghapus air matanya. Dia ingat bahwa banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan di sini.

"Ya, Kapten Gerard. Tunggu sebentar," Oshitari kemudian keluar dari kamar Atobe dan menemui pilotnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja kan? Err…saya hanya sedikit khawatir…"

Oshitari tersenyum pahit dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, Kapten. Aku sedang mencoba mengosongkan isi hatiku yang penuh."

"Mungkin Anda perlu bantuan. Maka itu saya datang kemari."

"Kita rapikan pakaian Keigo dulu. Hmm…di mana dia meletakkan kopernya ya?" Oshitari hendak pergi ke gudang, namun pilotnya itu memanggilnya lagi, "Tuan Muda."

"Ya?"

Kapten Gerard kini tersenyum dan berkata, "Berbahagialah, sesulit apa pun itu. Harapan tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Saya yakin, sahabat Anda itu ingin Anda menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Sejenak Oshitari terdiam sebelum kemudian dia menjawab, "Aku pun berharap dia menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di alam sana."

"Senang rasanya bisa melihat Anda kembali tegar, Tuan Muda. Mari saya bantu Anda merapikan barang-barang di sini…"

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 1 jam untuk mereka membereskan sebagian barang milik Atobe. Pakaian, buku-buku, laptop dan komputer, dokumen rumah sakit, semuanya dikemas dalam beberapa kotak dan siap diangkut keluar apartemen. Ketika Oshitari hendak menutup pintu, dia merasakan hembusan angin mengenai sisi kanan rambutnya. Dia sontak menoleh dan mendapati seberkas cahaya tembus dari balik tirai jendela. Sedikit kesilauan, dia bisa melihat sosok seseorang sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dan meletakkan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

"_Hey Yuushi, terima kasih banyak…"_ bisik siluet itu sebelum kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Oshitari dalam hitungan satu kedipan mata.

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones_

_To the place we belong and His love will conquer all…_

-the end-

* * *

A/N : minna-san, apa kabar? senang rasanya bisa kembali ke fandom ini. saya terinspirasi dari lagunya Trading Yesterday yang judulnya Shattered. Maka itu saya bikin fanfic ini sedikit saya selipkan lirik lagunya. Mau baca fanfic ini, boleh lho sambil dengerin lagunya.

Hmm…banyak banget OC ya? Entah kenapa saya lagi pengen bikin cerita angst model begini. Tadinya masih bingung antara Oshitari atau Atobe yang harusnya ketembak. Tapi akhirnya saya mutusin Atobe yang ketembak dan mati. Huhuhuhu…nulis ceritanya sambil mewek ini saya :'(

Baiklah, yang mau komen/review silakan ya. Jangan FLAME, please. Kalo gak suka, ya saya sarankan untuk gak membaca. Thanks ya!


End file.
